fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets Series
Battle of Bracelets Series '''is a new videogame series that is released in 12th April of 2012 with the first game Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. The latest game released has been Battle of Bracelets 4. How to fight in this game? Battle of Bracelets series are a group of 3D Fighting game. The player can choose, where and how to attack. This games let the player to move through the stage and throw the attack when it's needed. The player can choose the attack that he wants to use with a short sequence of buttons (three buttons max.) and choose the place where he wants to throw. These attacks can be got thanks to rising levels. The rise of level will give you more attacks and health points. The player has to choose before the fight what attacks he will use because there is a limited number of them. These health points rise with each level that the player gets. The player starts in a level 1 with 100 HP. Each level he rises will give him extra 50 HP (if it's under level 25). From level 25 to level 50, health points are 100 more for each level he rises. From level 50 to level 75, the player will be able to get 150 HP and finally, from level 75 to level 100, he can get 200 HP. If the player wants to use any ability, he has to click the Select button once to open the abilities menu. If the player wants to use his main abilities, he will have to click the R button (once if he wants to use the main ability 1, twice if he wants the second...). After activating the main ability, all his attacks will change for this time. If the player wants to use his weapon, he must click L button to start using it. Elements There are several elements in which all the characters, abilities, items and attacks are clasified. Elements are the oldest components of the universe and all the things of which the universe is made. The number of elements is slowly increasing thanks to all the chaos that the universe has. Here you have the list of elements that exists in Battle of Bracelets: * '''Fire *'Water' *'Leaf' *'Thunder' *'Wind' *'Ice' *'Rock' *'Sand' *'Crystal' *'Metal' *'Dragon' *'Bug' *'Light' *'Darkness' *'Music' *'Cosmos' *'Strong' *'Psychic' *'Ghost' *'Toxic' *'Magma '(this element first appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death) *'Steam '(this element first appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death) *'Radium '(this element first appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death) *'Chaos '(forbidden element. Just ancient bracelets could use it) *'Death '(forbidden element. Just some ancient bracelets and Hades allies can use it) *'Sky '(forbidden element. Just some ancient bracelets and Overlight Bracelets can use it) Games Main Series Spin-offs Main Characters Golden Bracelets That's the group of heroes, called Golden Bracelets. Dark Bracelets Death Bracelets Gallery Logos Battle of Bracelets.png|Battle of Bracelets Logo GalactianBattle of Bracelets.PNG|Galactian: Battle of Bracelets Characters Golden Bracelets AingeruBoB.png|Aingeru PabloBoB.png|Pablo AinhoaBoB.png|Ainhoa Xavier.png|Xavier Elena.PNG|Elena Rachel.PNG|Rachel Bruno.PNG|Bruno Bella.PNG|Bella MogwaiAArtwork.png|John TuckerBoB.png|Tucker AlexBoB.png|Alex WillBoB.png|Will EliseBoB.png|Elise CocoBoB.png|Coco EllaBoB.png|Ella Dark Bracelets DrakeA.PNG|Drake Inferna2.PNG|Inferna GaroneBoB.png|Garone Alange.png|Alange DaliaBoB.png|Dalia AreusaBoB.png|Areusa UilBoB.png|Uil AceBoB.png|Ace Death Bracelets CraneBOB.png|Crane MasonBoB.png|Mason ArendBoB.png|Arend AndrewBoB.png|Andrew SaidoBoB.png|Saido JairoBoB.png|Jairo JuliusBoB.png|Julius RadamantisBoB.png|Radamantis MinosBoB.png|Minos Aeacus.png|Aeacus PandoraBoB.png|Pandora OrpheoBoB.png|Orpheo Silver Bracelets BethBoB.png|Beth DerynBoB.png|Deryn EmilyBoB.png|Emily Overlight Bracelets SamtyBoB.png|Samty Gods Darkreon.png|Darkreon HadesBoB.png|Hades Tempo.png|Tempo Aspace.png|Aspace Category:Original Series Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Series Category:Alange's Things Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Series Category:Alange's Things